The Circles of the Prophacy
by Sparkheart
Summary: Something is wrong. The ancestors have turned their backs on the Clans except for two, who bring to the Clans their only hope in the form of a small shecat named Flower. But with an ominious prophacy born, can she decipher it before the forest dies?


**Yeah... sorry I've been gone a while, ppl, but i've been having some trouble with school lately. Oh, and as a side note, Light is currently on hold. I'm going to rewrite the chapters and hopefully get them reposted soon after this fic, which shouldn't be too long either well, scratch that, it might. Anyways, the Allegiencies will be next once i finish them, and i'll upload the chapters at the same time. For now enjoy this one, i rather enjoyed making it, quite personally.**

* * *

_The stars were unusually dim that night, and from the growing darkness slipping through the forest, one would think that the world was ending in one dimly-stared night. However, in the spirit world of StarClan, things were going differently. Two cats slipped into the clearing in the branbles were the Moonpool was, one larger and broader then the other, who was almost sickly-looking. Starlight washed their fur almost silver, but nonetheless you could tell that one was dark black and the other was a strange amber and russet. _

"_Cometflight," whispered the large black cat, his golden eyes narrowed with seriousness and held himself tensely over the Moonpool, "It is time. The Clans are at war, there is only one thing left that we can do."_

_Cometflight, the sickly amber and russet tom, nodded, stepping lightly besides his former leader and looking down into the shimmering water, "The rest of StarClan have turned their backs on the Clans in this hopeless struggle, Nightstar, what could you possibly have planned for them now?"_

"_I have read a prophecy in the stars," Nightstar meowed calmly, "Look, Cometflight, it appears to us now." Cometflight looked down into the water, carefully examining the patterns of stars appearing and disappearing, and reading them aloud quietly to himself._

"_That is an ominous prophecy," murmured Cometflight, "Nightstar, what are you planning?" the former leader dipping his paw into the water and scattered the droplets, they landed in a rough square._

"_I am doing the forbidden," meowed Nightstar, "To ensure the future of the Clans." He waved his tail, and Cometflight drew back as a shape of a pretty, slim female brown-and-white tabby she-cat grew from the droplets and lowered her head, bowing to Nightstar and Cometflight._

"_Nightstar," whispered Cometflight, "You have created this? Who is she?"_

"_She is my female counterpart," Nightstar meowed, padding around the brown and white she-cat, "She will ensure the Clans' future." He motioned to the pool, "Look into the water, Cometflight, darkness lingers in each Clan, but there is one that threatens to destroy everything. But look closer, my old friend, and look into their circles." Cometflight did as he was told and pulled back in shock._

"_The four Circles," whispered Cometflight in horror, "Then she really did return." He looked back into the water, "But it cannot be! They cannot all have returned at once!"_

"_Look closer, Cometflight," meowed Nightstar; he was still examining the she-cat, "The Circle of Light, the noble warrior Wolfclaw, the elegant huntress Snowshower, the brave protector Firewind, the gentle soother Leafdance._

"_The Circle of Dark, the noble warrior Nightfire, the elegant hunter Coppercrest, the brave protector Eeltail, the gentle soother Darknight._

"_The Circle of Elements, the proud solider Windfire, the powerful assassin Silverpool, and the kindred soul of Dustcloud._

"_The Circle of Gems, the glittering Tigerheart, the pure Diamondheart, and the fiery Rubyheart." He looked over towards Cometflight, "Do you not see them?"_

_Cometflight nodded and pulled back, "I do see them, Nightstar, now that you mention it. They have all returned to continue the war; it seems their memories have been erased as well. All except for _hers_." He turned back to Nightstar, "I don't approve your counterpart, or creating any cat, Nightstar, it is against the Laws of StarClan, but I will not stop you. You look out for the cats even when their ancestors turn their backs on them. You have my hope."_

"_And I thank you, my old friend," Nightstar closed his eyes, "I will send her to Wolfclaw, he will take care of her." The brown and white tabby she-cat vanished, and Nightstar nodded, "I must hide now, before the rest of our Clan becomes aware of my treason. Stay away from me, Cometflight; they will think you are part of this."_

"_You know I could never do that," meowed Cometflight harshly._

"_Please Cometflight, I ask you do this for me as a old friend and not as a Medicine Cat and Leader friendship." Nightstar meowed, "Watch over her, please. She will need your guidance." Cometflight hesitated, and then nodded, watching quietly as Nightstar darted into the bushes to go into hiding._

"_I must tell the counterpart," whispered Cometflight, and he bounded away into the bushes and alongside the lake where the brown and white she-cats spirit walked in her dreams._

"_Child," called Cometflight, walking up behind her. Nightstars' counterpart turned around, and looked at him quietly, with the same golden eyes of Nightstar, for a moment Cometflight thought he was actually looking at the old leader, he caught himself before she noticed, "I have come to deliver a prophecy to you," the she-cat nodded. _

_Cometflight paused, "May I give you a name?" The she-cat looked slightly startled, but then nodded. Cometflight smiled, he liked her, and then meowed; "I will give you the name Flower. Perhaps your new home will add onto that name."_

_Flower smiled softly, and Cometflight noticed that she and Nightstar had the same smile as well. Shaking it off, Cometflight carefully gazed towards Flower, "I must deliver to you a prophecy. Hold it close to your heart and do not forget it, it entwines the entire forest." Flower nodded and Cometflight delivered his message._

"_There will be blood before there is peace_

_The sea of the west will clash with the east_

_The wolf and the coyote lean back and howl_

_As the yin-yang cats begin to prowl_

_The fire of rock will engulf the lake_

_And a pair of black hearts will be revealed as fake_

_If time and space begin to tear_

_Will the heart of stone begin to care?_

_And from that heart comes a promising light_

_That cleanses the tainted and makes hate take flight_

_And my final gift I offer to you_

_Is the will, and the knowledge, and the heart to pull through"_

_Flower nodded quietly, absorbing the prophecy, and then looked closer towards Cometflight. He smiled softly, and leaned forward, licking her cheek gently._

"_Don't die," he whispered in her ear, "I would never forgive myself if you did."_

_And the dream ended._

_

* * *

_

**Yeah... i actually like this one.**

**Anyways, review**

**please**

**or i wont update the story**

**and i will never telly you what the prophacy mean**

**XD**

**Hurry up**

**Go**

**review**

**you know you want too**


End file.
